semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tian Dynasty
Tian is the name given to the region of the void that rules over Semperia. The Gods of Tian reside here. The Tian Dynasty fights in the name of Tian to restore balance and peace to the world. The Dynasty is usually considered a Theocracy. Beliefs The Tian faith is one of the most popular in Semperia, promoting inner peace and self discipline. Although no evidence has been given to prove that Laar the jade Emperor, or even Tian, exists, the dynasty still claims it is ruled over by the gods. Supposedly, Tian is everywhere. Everywhere but what the Dynasty calls "the black horde". In Tian Beliefs, it was prophesied that one day the 13 princes of the black horde (Hell in Valhallan beliefs) would invade Semperia, and unbalance the world. Supposedly, a great war would rage. Another Prophet predicted that Semperia had atracted the attention of powers beyond Even Tian and the Horde itself, a power it called "The Shiokar". He stated that the "Shiokar" was, as he put it, the reaper of all life. As many know the Black horde will never destroy all life. This is mainly because if all life is destroyed, there will no longer be insanity, chaos. If the horde is to survive, life needs to exist. Rise to power Little is known about the early Dynasty, it is known however that the order of Tian had existed for thousands of years. The order had been in an endless war with the horde in an attempt to prevent it from establishing its Sanguis Imperium in Semperia. The grandmaster of the order when the great war started was called Afansi Lumen. Afansi knew that a mass invasion, known as a Blood crusade, was about to take place. He tried to warn the governments of the world, but no one listened. The world was in a state of chaos. The discovery of Magik had rendered many tools useless, ruining industry. Crime was becoming more barbaric, and war tactics more effective. No one had the time to prepare for an invasion predicted by a religious nut. When the first blood crusade did happen, and the great war began, Lumen established a monastery in the Tibetan hills. The monastery took in refugees of the war and protected them from the horde. Lumen then began to establish more monasteries around the world. Soon the Tian monasteries were a common sight. Afansi began to create the Tian militia, and lead numerious attacks on the local towns controled by the horde. The great war Lumen eventually lead a full rebellion against the rule of the horde. It was at the battle of Engrond Lumen finally won the war, sacrificing his life in the process. Lumen had to detonate a large bomb that would seal the gates of Hell, allowing for the remaining Hordesmen to be killed. Sadly, the bomb detonated instantly upon activation, and so Lumen himself detonated it, being caught in the inferno and supposedly dieing. Establishing the Dynasty The Dynasty quickly grew in popularity, helping the areas of space forgotten about by the previous governments of the worlds. The Dynasty established the current interplanetary time keeping system known as Lumen time. Soon the Dynasty covered most of space, and had established good relationships with nations such as the Kreedian empire, which originated on the ruined earth, and the old Terman government. The current leader of the Dynasty is Emperor Jospeh Qin.